warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery
Nurseries are very well-protected, comfortable dens where queens and their kits live. She-cats move to the nursery shortly before giving birth, and stay there until their kits are apprenticed, after which they become warriors again. Some queens decide not to return to warrior duties; instead, they remain in the nursery to help and supervise the other queens and kits. Clan Nurseries In the Forest ThunderClan Nursery :ThunderClan's nursery is protected by a wall of brambles, and has a distinct milky smell. This nursery has another exit from the camp behind it, next to the dirt place, though is usually not used. It is the base of many attacks from ShadowClan, including Clawface's raid. ShadowClan Nursery :ShadowClan's nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush. The scent of milk comes from inside. WindClan Nursery :WindClan's nursery is under the gorse thicket that is surrounding the camp and is near to the elders' den. RiverClan Nursery :RiverClan's nursery is next to a shallow part of the river, and the kits inherit their love of water and learn how to swim quickly. Instead of a moss-bedding, it has nice warm sand, though in Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur notices the RiverClan nests are made of sticks that look oddly uncomfortable, Crookedjaw states if the river were to flood, the nests would float. When Mistyfoot was a queen the river swept two of her kits away; they were rescued from the river by Fireheart and Graystripe. SkyClan Nursery :SkyClan's nursery is a deep, red-brown cave, protected by a massive, red boulder. Inside the cave are a row of small claw across larger marks on a column of stone. Firestar thinks that they are kit marks across the queens' scratches, he then discovers that they are from rats, and after the rat battle, Leafstar scratches over them. By the Lake ThunderClan Nursery :ThunderClan's nursery under the biggest bramble thicket from a tree at the top of the stone hollow. The nests are made out of moss. ShadowClan Nursery :ShadowClan's nursery is under low hanging brambles and pine tree branches. It is noted to have the lowest branches and be near the middle of the camp next to the apprentices' den and near to the elders' den so they are the most protected.. The nests are made out of pine nettles. RiverClan Nursery :RiverClan's nursery is made of brambles near a tree beside the stream. Often there is a patch of sunlight just outside. WindClan Nursery :WindClan's nursery is a gorse bush against a boulder. The nests are made of feathers. Nursery Residents Note: An * seen by a cat's name indicates they were apprenticed during the book and therefore left the nursery. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Fire and Ice ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Moonrise ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Sunrise ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Fading Echoes ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest ''Note: No Ancient ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan or Modern ShadowClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior ''No queens or kits were mentioned in this book. ''Warrior's Refuge'' ''Warrior's Return ''No queens or kits were mentioned in this book. In the The Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods Escape From the Forest Return to the Clans In the The Rise of Scourge The Rise of Scourge In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace A Clan in Need'' See Also *Kit *Queen *Mates *Camp References and Citations Category:Clan Life